A Change Of Heart
by StanaticFanfics
Summary: When Emma finds a way to breaking Regina's curse, can she really do it? Or will Regina's lingering eye get the better of her, in hope of her own happy ending after all? Rated M for shenanigans that will happen later on!


**Hey guys, Laura here. Me and my lovely friend Raee came up with this story over the weekend and the first chapter came together quite quickly :) Raee came up with the plot and did the chapter plans and I wrote the actual chapters. Seriously this story is so clever and really different from all the other Regina/Emma stories I've seen so far, (and I've seen ALOT!). This story is a cross between the actual OUAT and a SwanQueen shipper's wet dream ;)Okay's here the first episode, Enjoy!- Laura x**

Chapter One - So Out Of Your Depth.

She turned quickly and hurried across the forest land, her boots crunched in the soft sparkling snow. Her lungs were filled with what felt and tasted like dry, white heat. She choked back a sob and her body hunched over itself. That's when she felt it, a soft touch of a hand on her shoulder it was a sign of comfort and affection, something she was not accustomed to in her life. She slowly turned her head, her eyes questioning; seeking the eyes she so craved to see. Her eyes searched for the answer. The dark, steady, almost forgiving eyes stared back at her, boring into her. She took a strong breath in and gave a slight smile and breathed out:

_"Regina,"_

* * *

><p><em>-4 Months Earlier-<em>

Emma Swan knew one thing: When the door bell rings at 4 in the morning, it was never good news. She squinted through the dim light of the hallway and trudged down the stairs, tying her robe tighter around her as she went. She sighed and groaned with every step, she knew she shouldn't have trusted Regina's apple cider again, but damn, it was good, almost addicting. She walked by the couch where the sleeping David Nolan slept, mouth agape, his snoring almost vibrating the house. Emma rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She groaned once again as the knocking got more louder and more intense.

"Alright I'm coming; Jesus Christ!" She exclaimed, making David stir in his sleep, but not breaking his string of loud snores.

_ Damn the man loves his sleep._

David insisted in sleeping over ever since that night a couple of weeks ago, he remembered, _everything._

Everything, as in, the castle, snow white, the evil queen, the curse and also, his daughter, Emma.

_Her._

It was sprung upon, most ironically, a kiss. Mary Margret's kiss, or previously known as Snow White.

_Her mother._

Emma should have been more shocked or at least freaked out, but she wasn't. All because she knew before, about a week before David, damn, Charming, damn, James!

_ Or Dad..._

She had come across something, in the forest, something that shook her from within, something she hadn't come to terms with yet, something she can't find herself repeat. So she did what she did best, ignore it, but Dav-James's sudden remembrance, made her have to live with what she saw.

When Emma finally got to the door, she quickly peeled back the curtain by it's side and saw then the dark figure and groaned once again, she abruptly opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Where is he?"

Emma frowned.

"Who?"

"Oh don't play those games with me, Miss Swan-"

"Deputy Swan," Emma corrected her.

"_Deputy Swan!_" She said in a frustrated tone. "And I repeat, where is he?"

_"I'm sorry Madame Mayor,_ but I don't know what you are talking about," She said with no actual respect.

"My son, Deputy, where is he…?" Regina trailed of course, finally noticing Emma in her robe; eye's betraying themselves and drifted downwards. Regina realised what she was doing and mentally shook herself.

Emma tightened her robe, eye's far away, trying her best to act like she didn't notice the Mayor's lingering gaze.

"Do you know where he is?"

She said trying to resume the previous question, coughing slightly, trying to hide the slight hitch in her voice.

"How would I know? You were the one who banished me from seeing him!" Emma noted her choice of words, a very medieval word. _Geez all this fairytale talk was getting to her._

Another thing that had changed in the previous weeks, Regina's restraining order against her. She went and got the social involved, stopping Emma coming even 50 feet of Henry or Regina herself. But here she was, on her doorstep, 4 in the morning, interrogating her in her bathrobe.

"Yes, for his own protection, he doesn't need you filling his head with lies for your own personal agenda!" She said raising her voice.

When Da-James had remembered he came bounding to Mary Margret, confessing his undying love for her and his daughter, all witnessed by Henry. Only heightening Henry's belief of the curse. Yeah, it was true, but the last thing they needed was Henry chanting: "The curse will be broken!" in his mother's face. And that's when the restraining order came through the post 3 days later, stopping all communication between birth-mother and son.

"Well you would know all about personal agenda's wouldn't you?" She said murmured.

Regina's brown eye's darkened and her voice went deep.

"What ever you think you know _Miss Swan_, you are _so_ out of your depth," She said in a low menacing tone, which would make any child run away and cower.

The good thing was, she was no longer a child.

Emma stood taller; eye's also darkening, stepping nearer.

"No Regina, _you_ are so out of your depth," She said.

Their eyes locked, Regina's lips parted, maybe it was the lack of sleep or the lack of light that made Emma think Regina actually seemed turned on, but she shrugged it off. There were points to prove, she stepped back, not breaking eye contact. She took a strong hold of the door handle and smiled darkly.

"So if you wouldn't mind Regina, get the hell off my property,"

And then slammed the door in the Mayor's face. A long moment passed, neither one of them moved, both staring dumbly at the closed door between them.

The darkness left both of their eyes, and Emma's smile faded as she heard Regina turn away and lead her way down the drive. Emma turned around.

"You can come out now, she's gone!" She called as the small boy appeared, wearing a warily smile.

"How did you know?" Henry asked.

"Oh please, where else would you go? No one else in the town likes you," Emma said with a teasing tone, smiling slightly.

"Gee, thanks," said Henry sarcastically.

"Now go on, upstairs, Mary Margret has a spare room you can sleep in, only for tonight though," she said pushing him lightly towards the stairs.

She really would take him home, but right now all she cared about was getting back into the warm, snug bed that was calling her.

"But that's not why I'm here, I have to show you something," He said, turning towards her with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Show me what?"

"It's too complicated to explain, that's why I need to show you, it's in the book!" He said running upstairs with the book called 'The Untold Fairytale' that she only just noticed he was carrying. Emma groaned for what felt like the thousandth time that night and sighed and looked back at the couch at James still snoring his head off.

_For a pretty boy, you do half snore like a pig._

That was her last thought before she followed Henry back up the stairs, to find out what was so important about that book.

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATES :D<strong>


End file.
